


The Fight

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [10]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, M/M, Plague, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas propositions Joe and Joe doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Lucas stretched out on his bed. For now he was sharing a room with Joe, but now that they had enough houses built for everyone to move out of the warehouses, they could move things around so that he could have his own room instead of using it for storage. Things they'd salvaged that they thought someone would need soon had been put into the houses as they'd been built rather than risk them getting shoved to the back of a warehouse somewhere. Once Ducky finally moved out of the medical wing and into his own home with Sean and Joshua, they would start moving supplies around and making sure they knew where everything was.

"These beds are really comfortable," he told Joe. "You did a great job on them."

"Thank you," Joe said with a smile. "I really enjoyed making them. It's always been a hobby before but it's very satisfying to know people are using what I made."

Lucas grinned. "Well, if things were still as they used to be, I'd say you could make a fortune, but you'll have to settle for a queue out the door for your furniture."

"There'll be even more need next year if people want to move into their own homes rather than sharing," he commented. "I don't know who will and who won't. Most of us aren't used to living alone."

"You're not going to move out and make me stay here all on my own, are you?" Lucas asked, worriedly.

"Since this is my home, no," Joe said dryly. "Besides I like having you around."

Lucas grinned. "Great, and I've already got used to your snoring so we should get along just fine."

"I don't snore, brat," Joe said.

"Do you think things will be bad over the winter?" Lucas asked. "There'll be much less we can do and we'll all be cooped up together for long periods."

"I think we'll be fine," Joe said thoughtfully. "Most of us are used to living with groups of men and those who aren't ... Well, I can't see Ducky starting anything, can you?"

Lucas laughed. "No, but if he's going to talk all Winter I might prefer living outside in the snow."

Joe groaned. "Oh God, that's true. Still at least you're never bored around Ducky."

Lucas rolled onto his side and smiled at Joe. "I can think of other ways to stave off boredom."

Joe looked at him. "Really? Like what?"

Lucas winked and beckoned. "Come over here and I can show you?"

"What?" Joe squeaked. "No, no, no. I'm not gay. You're gay?"

Lucas shrugged. "Bi actually. I've never minded which sex I sleep with. Come on, Joe, don't tell me you haven't even thought about it."

"I haven't!" he insisted. "Why did you say that?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Joe. There are no women left any more. Unless you're planning on a long-term relationship with your right hand, you need to broaden your horizons a bit."

"Broaden my ..." Joe stared at him. "Lucas, I like you, a lot. We're good friends. But you're a man. I'm not attracted to men."

Lucas sighed. "Well, don't say I didn't offer. I think we could be good together and it's not like you're going to get a better offer any time soon."

Joe blushed. "I don't know. I mean I like women and you're not a woman, even if you are happy to lie back and get fucked like one."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "You know there's no need to be rude about it."

"Well, what do you expect?" Joe said, his voice rising. "I've never been propositioned by another man."

"Gee and with your progressive attitude I can't imagine why not," Lucas snapped. "I'm going for a walk." He jumped off his bed and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't thought Joe was like that and it pissed him off. There were so few of them left now, it wasn't fair that Joe was turning out to be a bigoted asshole.


End file.
